villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Conquest (Sleepy Hollow)
The Horseman of Conquest (also known as The Horseman of Pestilence, by the residents of Roanoke), is the third of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse in TV show Sleepy Hollow. He appears as a Japanese Samurai wielding a bow riding a black horse. Prior to Season 4, his human avatar is yet to be revealed. However, in Season 4, Malcolm Dreyfuss had turned Logan MacDonald, a young socialite who appears to be taking orders from him into Conquest. Biography Season One Conquest was first seen in a prophetic dream had by Ichabod Crane riding along side the other three horsemen. Conquest's first physical appearance was when he was chasing Thomas Grey into Sleepy Hollow in order to spread a plague through modern-day Sleepy Hollow that he had placed on the people of the Colony of Roanoke centuries ago. After Abbie Mills and Ichabod Crane discovered the survivors of Roanoke and the plague, they learned of the Horseman (known as Pestilence and identified as Conquest by Ichabod) and his goal to enter their realm through his plague in order to join up with Death. Later, the Horseman tried to stop the two from healing Thomas of his plague as it would make him unable to manifest a physical form in the real world. Despite his efforts, Ichabod and Thomas were healed of the plague, causing Conquest to dematerialize into dust as he was making a charge towards Abbie. Season Four (Logan MacDonald) In Season Four, it is revealed that Malcolm Dreyfuss is planning to gather his own Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, with Logan MacDonald his intended Horseman of Pestilence. List of Conquest's vessels Logan MacDonald (Dreyfuss' Horsemen) Logan MacDonald is a young socialite who appears to be taking orders from Malcolm Dreyfuss. He is portrayed by Robbie Kay, who was known for portraying Peter Pan in Once Upon a Time. Logan goes to DC for a fan convention. An hour before the convention, he published a video on his Picagram account with a mystical virus for Malcolm Dreyfuss. As the other fans gathered crowd Logan, Ichabod and Diana agree that Logan's Internet diatribes are boring. As Molly defends Logan, Logan overhears her and comes over. He takes a selfie with her and then collapses. As Logan's assistants take him away, Ichabod sees Logan's arm glowing red. He is taken to the hospital. He was then lured to the den of a Djinn, which is a server farm, along with the other people affected by his video. Later, the Witness Ichabod Crane along with his other team mates. They had followed Alex Norwood, who was effected to the den. Ichabod dons a pair of insulated gloves, rips free two electrical lines, and says that it's time to summon the lightning. The djinn comes at him, and Jake reaches for it. Alex runs up and knocks Jake aside, and Diana shoots the djinn. Distracted, Ichabod is able to electrocute it. everyone snaps out of the spell, and Jake and Alex confirm that they can't hear the djinn's voice anymore. Later, Logan goes to Dreyfuss Enterprises. Down in the basement, Malcolm says that he's their Patient Zero. Logan says that he can feel himself becoming something stronger, and Malcolm tells him to be patient for the others to arrive. It is later revealed that Dreyfuss is planning to gather his own Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, with Logan his intended Horseman of Pestilence. Theories Conquest did not appeared in season 2 as rumored, yet many fans suspected that Frank Irving, Luke Morales, Sheriff Leena Reyes, Nick Hawley, Katrina Crane or Benjamin Franklin could be the next Horseman. Gallery Conquest_2.jpg Conquest_3.jpg|Conquest before defeated. Conquest_4.jpg Trivia *In the actual Book of Revelations, Conquest is the First Horseman of the Apocalypse, who wields a bow and rides a white horse. In the series the Headless Horseman known as Death, is the first horseman who rides a white horse while Conquest rides a black horse (the horse more commonly associated with Famine). *In the early 1900s depictions of the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse in pop culture began referring to the Horseman of Conquest as Pestilence in order to distinguish a difference from the second horseman, War. *Since both Death and War were once mortal men who sold their souls to Moloch, it is possible that Conquest was also a mortal man who sold his soul. *So far, it seems like Conquest/Pestilence's only ability displayed is his ability to spread sickness. But if the sickness is contained, the Horseman can't do anything. *Chronologically, Conquest is the oldest member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse currently in the series, having been seen centuries prior to the start of the series. *This is the only horseman to be known by two different names. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Unseen Category:Noncorporeal Category:Dark Knights Category:Mute Category:Sleepy Hollow Villains Category:Magic Category:Nameless Category:Live Action Villains Category:Genderless Category:Immortals Category:Imprisoned Category:Murderer Category:Dark Forms Category:Humanoid Category:Samurai Category:Minion Category:Evil from the Past Category:Damned Souls Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Possessor Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Legacy Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Youkai